Forbidden
by ladixcroix
Summary: Taking place after the flight of the prince, a new series of adventures arises for the protagonists, including all the wonderful things like, love, lust, betrayal, illegitimate children, and death!
1. Chapter 1

It was raining heavily at Spinner's End. The heavens seemed to be crying as if mourning a great loss. The houses in Spinner's End that always looked in a shambles now looked like soggy mounds of earth. The trees had bent and drooped against the gales. There was no other sound in Spinner's End other than the sound of the rain on the pavement and sodden houses and the wind blowing through the trees. Then there was a small pop that was barely heard over the rain and two figures seem to stumble out of thin air. The taller of the two seemed to be dragging the other as they moved toward the last house on the street. After some wrestling to get the door open, the two disappeared in the dark house.

"Up stairs." Growled the tall figure, his voice anxious a dark.

He waved his wand and a bookshelf scooted to the side to reveal a dark stairway leading up into a dark abyss. The smaller figure said nothing and slowly made his way up the stairs. His frame trembled and he swayed dangerously as if he might fall or faint. The taller figure kept a tight grip on his upper arm as he steered him in to a musty smelling bedroom. He left the smaller figure standing in the middle of the room and swept back to the door where he shut it and lit the tip of his wand. The pale rays light up the face of Severus Snape, his face damp with rain, his greasy black hair that usually hung in shining curtains around his face was now saturated and stringy. He turned to face the shivering boy that was standing in the middle of the room. The light of Snape's wand fell across the pale, wet face of Draco Malfoy. His usually sleek white blonde hair that was always slicked back was askew and some fell in his face. His blue-gray eyes were wide and full of fear, his breathing quick. The two stared at each other for a moment in a deafening silence. Finally the silence was broke by Draco.

"You bastard!" he spat at Snape, his voice shaking with emotion. "I could have done it! I would have! He told me to do it!"

"But you did not." Snape replied quietly.

"Because you and the others interfered!" Draco shouted his shaking becoming inevitable. "I was about to do it when you bloody bastards barged in and…!"

"Draco, stop." Snape snapped, pushing the boy down so he sat on a rickety bed. "What done is done. There is no use talking about what you could have done. What you should have."

Draco gapped staring up at Snape, the man who had stolen his glory.

"I hate you." He whispered darkly, causing Snape to twitch slightly. "I bloody hate you!"

Draco pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the front of Snape's robes in a manner that expressed he had no idea how he was going to take his revenge. Tears spilled over Draco's cheeks and on to Snape's robes. He shook in silence sobs but did not make any further attempts to flog Snape. Snape stared unblinkingly down at Draco, the memory of the boy's mother the night she had begged Snape to protect her son fluttering from the back of his mind.

"Draco." Came a harsh voice barely above a whisper from behind them.

Draco flinched and Snape whipped around with his wand raised. His expression softened and he lowered his wand as his eye fell on the fair features of Narcissa Malfoy. She was standing in the door way, one hand on the door handle the other holding tight to her lit wand. Her traveling cloak was drenched, but other than that, she seemed completely dry.

"Mother?" Draco whimpered as he peered around Snape. "Mother!"

Draco pushed past Snape and moved quickly toward his mother.

"Leave us." She said coldly, her eyes locked on Snape's.

"What?" Draco breathed, looking hurt as he stopped short in front of his mother.

"Now!" Narcissa snapped, bringing her eyes to her son.

Draco stared at his mother for a moment before nodding and ambling out of the room. Narcissa shut the door behind her son and waved her wand around it and mumbled incantations. A look of satisfaction crossed her face as she heard the door lock and glow faintly for a brief moment. She turned her gaze to Snape who was still standing near the bed, his hand down by his side. He watched her with an expression of mingled curiosity and anxiety. Narcissa cut across the room toward him, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. Her features softened and a shadow of a smile hit her lips as she stowed her wand in her cloak.

"Oh, Severus!" she breathed when she reached the darkly clad man before her.

Narcissa threw her arms around the surprised looking man and held him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Severus, thank you." She whispered in his ear.

Snape hesitated a moment. He slowly wrapped his arms loosely around her slight frame. They held each other for a moment's time. Narcissa rubbed Snape's back affectionately, her head resting on his shoulder. Snape slid a hand down to her lower waist and held her closer to him. Narcissa lifted her head and turned her face to look into Snape's. They stared at each other, not loosening their grips on the other. Narcissa's cheek flushed as she gazed deep into the dark pools of Snape's eyes. Snape stroked Narcissa's hair, taking in the faint smell of paper whites and the smooth texture of her neck as his fingertips grazed it. He stared deep into her blue eyes and felt a heat rise under his skin. He wanted to turn away, but was finding it difficult to look at anything else. Narcissa's lips parted slightly and she tilted her head forward. Her lips brushed against Snape's. Snape's heart quickened as he watched her close her eyes and kiss his lips gently. He found himself opening his mouth beneath her kiss, found himself closing his own eyes and returning those sweet kisses. They held each other tighter, their kisses becoming more fevered and urgent. Their hands began to explore in dangerous places, articles of clothing falling to the floor.

The couple sprawled across the rickety bed in a tangle of limbs, the bed groaning under their weight. Snape did not understand why he felt like this. He had never wanted a woman more, even when it came to Lily. His heart pounded in his chest, blood rushing to forbidden places. Snape explored everything feminine about Narcissa. His hands felt the fullness of a pale breast, the smoothness of an inner thigh and the moist lips of femininity that hid behind pale curls. Narcissa's skin burned with desire. She bit her lip as his lips grazed her neck. She never felt like this with Lucius. In fact, she loathed the times they spent in intimacy. She had always thought that she would never want to be with a man physically again. She did not understand why suddenly she wanted all of this man, her son's teacher, and her husband's good friend… Narcissa slid her hands down Snape's back and over the slight curves of his posterior. She ran her fingertips down the contours of his hip and gripped the smooth pillar that was his shaft. He was larger than Lucius. Narcissa's cheeks flushed bright pink that went unnoticed in the dark. Snape braced himself over Narcissa, breathing heavily as he gazed down at her.

"Severus," she whispered, meeting his gave. "Please…"

Snape willingly obliged and pushed himself inside Narcissa.

Draco set on the steps with his back to the door he was told to exit. He was still shivering and hand lodged his hands into his underarms. He wanted to know why his mother wanted to be alone with Snape. He wondered if they were just staring at each other because he could to hear the soft mumble of conversation. He could not hear anything. But he dared not move from where he sat. He was not only listening for his mother and Snape, but any other noise that might indicate that they were not the only three in the house. Draco's heart hammered in his chest and he closed his eyes, tired of watching his breath crystallized as it hit the air. He checked his watch shakily. His mother and Snape had been alone together a little over and hour.

Snape gripped the sheets as he drew near to his end. Sweat slid down his body and met with Narcissa's, which was wrapped around his. Her breath had become ragged and her kisses sloppy and dark. The muscles in Snape's back tensed and he attempted to pull out. Narcissa wrapped her legs tighter around his body and held him to her.

"Don't." she wheezed. "I want all of you."

"But…" Snape breathed in protest.

"Please… Severus!" Narcissa whined before kissing him.

Snape had no choice but to oblige. His body quacked and the couple moaned into each other's mouth as he met his end.

Draco stood up and turned as the door opened and his mother stalked out. She looked tired and was walking as if she had just gotten off a rather long train ride. She smiled at her son and threw her arms around him. Draco broke into desperate sobs as he clung to his mother. Snape walked slowly out of the room looking slightly dazed and guilty.

"SNAPE!" bellowed voice from behind the bookcase. "SISSY? DRACO"

Narcissa gave a soft cry as the bookcase was blown away and Bellatrix Lestrange and several other Death Eaters emerged on to the staircase. Snape swallowed, a dark shadow crossing his face and he stood straight as a grinning Bellatrix approached them.

"Let's go. The dark Lord wishes to see you." She sneered.

"All of us?" Narcissa asked shakily.

"Yes, now come on!" Bellatrix yelled, grabbing Draco's wrist and dragging him down the stairs.

Fenir Grayback sniffed the air, eyeing Snape who was watching Narcissa follow her son and sister down the stairs. A grin spread across his face as Snape walked by.

"All ways a bit adventurous, aren't you?" Fenir growled.

Snape cast him a dark look over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A chill mist was drifting through Little Hangleton under a velvety midnight sky. The sleepy village was quiet and a large mansion that stood over looking it was eerie under the pale moonlight. There was a soft glow coming from one of the many windows on the top most floor of the old house, casting ominous shadows across the panes of glass.

A loud crack that sounded as if a car had back fired shattered the languid silence and eight people stumbled into existence before the main entrance of the mansion. The figures dashed inside, making foot prints in the layers of centuries old dust on the floor. They hesitated a moment in the darkness, their eyes adjusting slowly. A lumpy-looking man known as Amycus mounted the stairs, his stocky sister Alecto and a brutal-faced Death Eater followed. Holding a hand to a stitch in her side, Narcissa Malfoy leaned against a side table breathing heavily. Her eyes were set on her son's stark white face that was expressing fear. She pulled Draco out of her sister's clutches and held him in a tight embrace. Bellatrix clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Sissy, this isn't the time for this!" She cried grabbing Draco and pulled him up the stairs.

Narcissa glared at her sister but did not object. She shivered slightly and looked over to the door where Snape stood watching her. His dark eyes burned as they bore deep into hers. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it and followed her sister up stairs, her cheeks slightly flushed. Snape followed her, his eyes locked on her back, ignoring the laughter that erupted from Fenir who trailed behind him.

Excited voices where coming from an open doorway to a room on the third landing of the old house. Amycus, Alecto and the brutal-faced Death Eater were all ready inside the slightly crowded room when Bellatrix, Draco, Narcissa, Snape and Fenir entered. Sitting in a large throne like chair, wearing long trailing black robes was Lord Voldemort, a small smirk spread across his white, snake like features. He rose slowly with his red eyes locked on Draco. Bellatrix pushed Draco forward where he stumbled a few steps before backing up into his mother. Fenir ran his tongue across his teeth watching the scene before him as he moved with Bellatrix toward the fire place.

"I am very elated to hear that the mission as been completed, but I confess that I am disappointed with your performance, Draco." Voldemort spoke silkily, stopping inches in front of Draco. "I had intended for you to make the kill."

Voldemort turned his eyes to Snape as he spoke the last few words. Snape's face showed no expression as he met his Master's gaze. Voldemort grinned and turned his gaze back to Draco.

"I can understand however that you may have felt pressured and unsure, so I will forgive you this once." Voldemort continued, reaching inside his robes.

He withdrew his wand, grabbed Draco by the collar roughly and pulled him away from Narcissa.

"But do not think you will go unpunished!" He hissed coldly as he turned his wand on the quacking boy. "_Crucio!_"

Narcissa's horrified screams meet the pain filled ones of her son. She made to lunge forward as she watched Draco fall to the floor but was restrained by Snape. She struggled against him in an attempt to break free of his grip. He took her hand and held it firmly. Draco writhed on the floor emitting shrill cries. Fenir chuckled raucously and was quickly jabbed in the ribs by Bellatrix. She glared at him as he growled at her. Voldemort flicked his wand away from Draco's twitching body and turned his amused face to Narcissa. She looked up from Draco who had curled on his side gasping and sobbing and stared helpless at Voldemort as he advanced her. She was gripping Snape's hand so hard her knuckles were white.

"I am also disappointed in you, my dear Narcissa." He said barely above a whisper. "Did I not tell you not to indulge anyone the nature of your son's mission?"

Narcissa let go of Snape's hand as she felt him pull away. She nodded stiffly.

"And," Voldemort's red eyes glittered maliciously. "Did you not indulge Severus in our little secret?"

Narcissa nodded again.

"You're very lucky that I had informed Severus of Draco's mission." Voldemort laughed softly. "But that portion of disobedience does not irk me as much of what happened soon after."

His voice had steadily turned colder as he spoke as he stared deep into Narcissa's blue eyes.

"You begged Severus to make an Unbreakable Vow." Voldemort continued emotionlessly. "I can understand why you would do this, of course. Being a temporarily single mother with the life of your only son in grave danger, it seems all most natural you would want to protect him."

The room seemed to grow cold and tension filled it. Voldemort raised his hand unexpectedly, causing Narcissa to flinch. He stroked her face first with the back of his hand. His skin was cold and caused the hairs on the back of Narcissa's neck to stand. He idly turned his hand so his finger tips graced her cheek bone and mouth. She stared at him with wide watery eyes. Snape scowled as he watched Voldemort stroke Narcissa's face. Voldemort ran his fingers slowly back through her blonde locks. He gripped a handful of her hair tightly and pulled her toward him. She let out a cry as their bodies collided. Disgust was etched into every line of his face as he forced her to her knees roughly by her hair. Narcissa closed her eyes tightly against the pain and the tears that spilled over her cheeks as she cowered at Voldemort's feet. Draco, who by now had pressed himself against the nearest wall whimpered. Snape twitched, trying his hardest to keep his face expressionless.

"Only this once will I allow you to defy me." He whispered cruelly to her.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord!" Narcissa replied breathlessly.

With his expression still harsh Voldemort snapped his attention on Snape.

"Never again!" He hissed, raising his wand and sending a stream of red light into Snape's chest.

Snape yelled and slammed against the wall. Voldemort lowered his wand looking bemused as Snape raised a hand to his chest. He let go of Narcissa's hair and leisurely walked back to his chair. Stowing his wand back into his robes he sat and grinned around at his company.

"It is finally finished. The only barrier that has stood in our way has finally been torn down!" Voldemort exclaimed elatedly.

The room was full of the jubilant responses of the Death Eaters, save for those who were just reprimanded. After a few moments Voldemort raised his hand for silence. Immediately the Death Eaters ceased their celebrating.

"The next subject I must press upon is the Death Eaters that got them selves locked up in Azkaban." Voldemort spat. "Does anyone have any ideas on how we might go about getting them out?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Narcissa rose slowly, her eyes set on her son.

"I – Well, Draco had a thought… A while back…" Narcissa said softly.

"Oh, really?" Voldemort smirked looking over at Draco who was looking at his mother as if she had just slapped him across the face.

"He… He wondered whether or not we could use Inferius to… perhaps break them out." Narcissa explained carefully, turning her eyes to Voldemort. "Since, they feel no pain and are completely devoted to a task they are set to… and perhaps… we could bewitch them to carry on even if they are faced with fire or warmth or light."

Voldemort tapped a long pale nail to his lip, gazing at Narcissa thoughtfully. Snape's lips parted partially as he watched Narcissa. Bellatrix stared at her nephew suspiciously. Draco looked up at her and nodded quickly, not meeting her gaze. Voldemort looked over at Draco and smirked.

"Very good, Draco." He said softly.

Draco didn't look at Voldemort but nodded. Narcissa exhaled slowly and looked over her shoulder at Snape. Their eyes met and they held each others gaze for a moment before they both turned their attention back to the Dark Lord.

"Everything is falling into place perfectly." Voldemort stood. "Amycus, Fenir, you will accompany me on short trip. The rest of you are to remain here."


	3. Chapter 3

The Death Eater's left the Riddle Mansion near the end of June when an Auror had been spotted near Little Hangleton. Lord Voldemort had leaded them to Lismore castle in County Waterford, Ireland. The castle was being used as a vocation rental and was owned by a wealthy muggle. Voldemort ordered his Death Eater's to dispose of the muggle as well as all who had worked for them and to destroy the bodies. The castle was made Unplottable and many enchantments were put upon it to prevent intruders who did happen to stumble across it from entering.

Lismore castle stood on a hill over looking the village of Lismore from a distance near the Blackwater River. The castle had a gothic design and most of it was covered by ivy. The rooms were neatly and elaborately furnished. Though the castle had electricity installed, it was mainly lit by candle for Voldemort had ordered all the windows to remain covered with heavy black drapes. The only window that was to remain uncovered was the large stain-glass window in the banquet hall.

The mood of the castle was dark and ominous. When Lord Voldemort was not giving his followers strict instructions, he spent most of his time alone wandering around the castle or in a room in the west wing with Nagini. Occasionally he would appear to play cards with Amycus, Alecto, Fenir, Rabastan, Rodolphus and any other Death Eater that wished to play. It was only natural he won every game. Other times he would allow only Bellatrix to grace his presence and disappear with her in the depths of the castle. No one ever questioned her when she would turn up alone several hours later. Draco would often ask his uncle Rodolphus if it bothered him that his wife went off with the Dark Lord.

"If it is the Dark Lord wish to have Bellatrix by his side, who am I to object Draco?" Rodolphus replied lazily, gazing over his glass of scotch at his hand of cards.

Draco watched his uncle through the spiraling smoke from his cigar for moment. Rodolphus had graceful posture and handsome features. He was slight and aristocratic with long deep red hair, pale skin and clear green eyes. Draco quickly turned his gaze to the cards in his own hand as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Don't lie to the boy, Lestrange!" Fenir laughed raspily, laying a couple of cards face down. "Everyone knows that both of you are unfaithful to each other and don't give a damn if the other knows or not!"

Rodolphus looked up at Fenir and smiled seductively.

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you Fenir?" he asked silkily.

Fenir laughed licking his teeth obscenely as Rodolphus made a kissy face at him and laid down his royal flush.

"And Bellatrix does know!" Alecto piped in, slamming down her cards.

"But the question is, does she care?" Rabastan asked while retying the ribbon that was holding back his hair.

"Probably not." Rodolphus grunted. "I think she's happy as long as I can get it up and stay hard."

Rabastan rolled his eyes shuffling the cards for a new hand while Fenir howled with laughter. Draco inhaled sharply and choked on the smoke from his Uncle's cigar. He coughed into his arm looking embarrassed as Alecto and Amycus erupted in giggles. Rodolphus smirked looking pleased with himself and handed his nephew is glass of scotch.

"Here, it'll drown the smoke."

Draco nodded and took the glass form his uncle and raised it to his lips. He took a large drink and shivered as he swallowed. He mumbled thanks to his uncle as he leaned back in his chair. Rodolphus watched him for a moment, the smirk lingering on his face. Draco ran a hand back through his sleek white blond hair as he received his cards. He tore his eyes away as a sound from the doorway caught his attention. He smiled warmly as his eyes fell on Narcissa's slight form. She folded her arms across her chest and rested her head on the door frame looking drowsy. She wore a white light weight summer dress.

"Did we wake you, darling?" Rodolphus asked, taking cards from his brother.

Narcissa shook her head and stood a little straighter. She eyed Draco suspiciously as he hiccupped and a tiny ring of smoke emitted form his mouth. He helped himself to Rodolphus's scotch as Amycus swore loudly throwing his cards down.

"Draco!" Narcissa hiss unfolding her arms.

"Oh, come now Narcissa!" Rodolphus laughed, leaning back in his chair and taking a drag off his smoldering cigar. "He's practically an adult now. Besides, Rabastan started drinking when he was much younger than Draco and he turned out fine."

Rabastan grunted and smirked glancing up at his brother. Narcissa pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow as she glared at her brother-in-law. Draco avoided his mother's eye. Rodolphus licked his lips slowly watching Narcissa while butting his cigar.

"Let me guess, you're going to say 'Rodolphus, that's not the point'?" He laughed.

"That's right!" Narcissa nodded folding her arms again.

She turned her head quickly as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her heart fluttered and she stood straight, dropping her arms. Snape froze on the landing meeting her gaze. Her lips parted slightly as she looked upon him.

"Narcissa?" Rodolphus said carefully.

"Just make sure he doesn't drink too much…" She mumbled and walked out of view.

Fenir cackled raspily and laid down his cards. He shook his head raising a glass of bourbon to his lips. Rodolphus eyed him quizzically as he poured Draco a glass of scotch. Looking wide awake, Narcissa advanced Snape. He took her hand wordlessly and lead her down a dark hall way.

Since their arrival at Lismore castle, Snape and Narcissa would often disappear together in some secluded part of the castle for hours. It was not suspicious however because many of the Death Eaters were scattered all over the castle and were hardly all together unless ordered to. When they were not able to be alone together during the day, Narcissa would leave her sleeping chamber in the silent hours of the night and crawl into Snape's bed. She would sometimes lay with him, running her finger tips delicately over his flesh, listening to his breathing and closing her eyes as she felt his lips on her forehead and his arms around her. Sometimes through out the day, the urgency for them to become one was so strong the couple would simply find a secluded hall way and indulge themselves physically against a wall.

This time Snape lead Narcissa to his chamber, where he locked the door and took her to the bedside. There were no need for words as they undressed each other; fingers fumbling over buttons and clasps. Their kisses were dark and sweet as they knelt on the bed. Narcissa allowed awareness of nothing but his touch, his hands moving gently over her body, his tongue against hers. Snape blindly moved his mouth from hers to her neck. He held her to him and traced his fingers down between her thighs. She gasped pressing her fingers into his back. Her heart raced as he teased her, nearly bringing her to the brink of fulfillment. She convulsed and pushed him away slightly.

"Severus." She whispered, smiling as he moved his mouth to hers.

He smiled against her mouth and opened his eyes to look into her deep blue pools. Pulling his hand away from between her thighs, he raised a moist finger to her lips. She took his finger into her mouth and closed her eyes as she began to suck on it. Snape exhaled slowly, his lips parting. A flame rose in his chest as he attempted to hold himself still against the exquisite torture of her tongue rasping against his finger tip. She smirked, meeting his gaze and pushed him back into the pillows. Hands at her waist, Snape guided Narcissa astride him. Closing her eyes she bit her lip and eased herself down, taking him deep, her finger tips biting into his chest.

From that moment neither knew how many hours went by or how many times each other came. Narcissa ran her fingers back through her hair that was damp with sweat. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling Snape leave her side. She turned her head to gaze upon him. His flesh glistened with perspiration in the dim light of the room as he dressed. She smiled rolling on to her side and supported her head with her arm.

"The Azkaban mission is in a month." Snape said softly.

"Why do you have to talk about that?" Narcissa said while sighing, her smile falling from her face.

"Because the time will go by fast and your husband will be by your side once more." Snape replied quickly, not meeting her gaze.

Narcissa slid off the bed and scowled at him. She gathered her clothes from the floor and started to dress as well.

"You never change, do you?" she asked fiercely. "Ever since we went to school together, you all ways worried about things before the appropriate time to worry about them!"

"And you still lack the ability to see the seriousness in pressing matters." Snape sighed, turning to face her.

Narcissa gapped at him, lowering her hands from her hair. She closed her mouth and looked at the ring on her finger. Everything he said was true. Like a school girl, she had pushed all seriousness aside and only took time to worry about the smallest things such as when she and Snape would be along again. She knew her affair would have to end before her husband came to this place. She was pulled form her reveries as Snape curled a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"These are dangerous times, Narcissa." He whispered. "All of us have to be careful. Even something as small as our affair can cause a ripple effect of ill events for us and those we hold dear. You understand?"

Narcissa nodded. Snape smiled reassuringly and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, touching his face.

"Well still have a month." She whispered against his mouth.

She turned from him and swept out of the room. Snape stared after her in silence. He wasn't sure whether or not she had heard a single word he had said. She did not understand. Perhaps what he wanted to say wasn't clear enough. He cared deeply for Narcissa, but others were starting to suspect and they both smelled heavily of sin.


End file.
